


College Party Aftermath

by AnneLaurant



Series: things you said [2]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Comedy, Drunk Character, F/M, Prompt Fill, Regrets, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Orube really should've stayed at home, because her regrets are piling up rather quickly.





	College Party Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia (holymicrobots)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nia+%28holymicrobots%29).

Orube should've stayed at home.

They were adults, and as adults, they had responsibilities. One of which was, as she understood, mingling with other adults.

That also meant keeping up with her disguise by placing herself in a party filled with drunken college students. It was noisy, it was rowdy, but would be impolite and suspicious to turn her journalist friends down.

Of course, she was offered the same beverage that made everyone dizzy, nauseous, or incapable of rational thought or action. She's only had one sip, but it was too bitter, so she had to refuse the whole... little cup.

Another one of her mistakes. Someone took the little cup. And her gravest mistake that day was the someone, the _certain someone_, who did take the drink for her, who only planned to tag along to keep up with disguises, who, like her, only wanted to be here to appease to the strange humans.

(She exclaimed, "So much bitterness in one little cup!"

"Shot," so Cedric corrected, "It's a shot glass... but made of paper."

"Then why is it called 'shot _glass_?'"

Cedric fumbled with words, and words devolved to hissing and groaning.)

Only that, after the first little cup, Cedric took six more. Then he stole the microphone and sang louder than Orube's ears could ever handle, downed more of those little "shot glasses", growled in the face of those he identified as enemies, downed a few snacks and more bitter drinks, then upset his stomach greatly.

Strange snacks still in her mouth, Orube groaned as she dragged his slumped form to the washroom, which was fortunately a common area. He threw up and the bitter smell of bile filled up her nose, making her own stomach turn... and she tossed her snacks into the trash bin in disgust. She thought of bad things about him, muttered a few Basiliadean curses under her breath, before dragging out the wailing man towards the road.

"We're going home!" she announced.

"But anywhere you go is home!" complained Cedric. "Anywhere!"

Orube knew better than to trust the words of a drunk man. Besides, what did he mean by those words? Were they supposed to make sense?

Orube pulled him into the bus and let Cedric occupy the whole back row. She was about to sit in front, but his hand didn't let go of hers.

"Don't leave me here!" he groaned.

"Why?"

"Because... because..." Cedric grumbled, fumbling with his words again, like he did when Orube pointed out that things made of paper cannot be called 'glass'.

So when the bus moved, Orube found herself seated in front, trying to ignore the wailings of the snake man behind her. Was this truly Lord Cedric? He acted more of a disgraceful man with no sense of shame!

Orube tried not to pay attention to the weird glances the other passengers gave her. Some of them even gestured to her and Cedric. She covered her ears and thought of Basiliadean riddles to avoid hearing any bad words about her or the man behind them.

Ugh. She should've just left him at the party.

When the bus reached the street next to Ye Olde Bookshop, Orube carried Cedric on her shoulder and hurried towards his house. This had gotten more and more embarrassing, and she wanted to be done with this. He would have to pay, but today, he had to get off her back! Now!

She didn't bother fumbling with Cedric's keys; Orube climbed to a window with Cedric lying on the street. She opened the bookstore from inside, went out to take the pathetic husk of the great Lord Cedric, and dumped his half-asleep so-called eloquent ass on the bed.

She huffed and turned around, thinking she'd rid of him, when she felt a hand on her wrist.

Oh no. Not again. She'd committed too many mistakes tonight.

"I'm leaving!" She yanked her hand back.

But Cedric only stared at her, capturing her in those lonely blue eyes. "Stay."

"Why?!"

And with an annoying smirk, he replied, "Because I like looking at you. You're beautiful."

Orube would be lying if she wasn't flattered by a drunk man's words.

So, against all that she stood for, she found herself watching Cedric slowly drift off to sleep. She really should've stayed home. She really should've.

_...right?_


End file.
